This disclosure relates to a container, and more particularly to a collapsible container suitable for the storage and dispensing of small animals such as crickets, similar-sized insects, mice, rats, lizards, etc.
Children like to catch insects and then need a place to put them. Insects, such as crickets are used as bait for fishing. One may not know that a container is needed until the time the small animals to be stored are encountered. It is convenient to have a container that requires little space when not in use and can therefore always be at hand in a purse or fishing tackle box, to be expanded to its regular size when needed. It is desired that the container be durable. It is also desirable for the container to be inexpensive so customers purchase them “on spec” in case animal storage is needed.
Desired attributes for such a collapsible container can include:    (a) the empty collapsed configuration of the container occupies significantly less space than when the container is in its expanded configuration, used to store animals;    (b) the process of converting from collapsed to expanded configuration is easy and intuitive for a user;    (c) all components used to make the container are made of the same material and the same manufacturing process-reducing production cost and manufacturing complexity;    (d) all components used to make the container can be made using a high-volume production process such as plastic injection molding;    (e) the production process for the container directly creates porous openings for viewing the animals and venting without needing secondary operations to add holes;    (f) the container is made of materials that have a specific gravity less that 1.0, so the container will float in water; and    (g) the container is made of materials whose structural properties are unaffected by moisture.